I'm sorry
by tiniestTimaeus
Summary: The tension was uncomfortably heavy and Eren regretted letting the words ever leave his lips. Eren wondered how Rivaille stayed so stoic, despite Eren's abruptness, how he just eagerly spit out, "Corporal sir, I think I'm in love with you." in the middle of the eating hall.


The tension was uncomfortably heavy and Eren regretted letting the words ever leave his lips. Rivaille's grey stare was unforgiving and cold, leaving the teen with a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to say more, to fix his mistake, but as soon as he opened his mouth again Rivaille raised his hand in signal to continue the silence.

Tears were beginning to cling to his lashes and his breath hitched as Rivaille drew out the moment, for the sole purpose of letting him _suffer_. Eren wondered how Rivaille stayed so stoic, despite Eren's abruptness, how he just eagerly spit out, _"Corporal sir, I think I'm in love with you."_ in the middle of the eating hall. All eyes were on him, a majority of them wide. Eren knew they were judging and thinking and assuming all the wrong things. Eren choked back a sob as his superior stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Do you ever think before you ask, Jaeger? Do I need to beat some proper sense into you again?" It was a rhetorical question, but Eren nodded anyways. Tears flooded from his stricken teal eyes and Rivaille dropped his hand in disgust, spitting out a small _'tch'._ Eren didn't know why he had expected more, but he knew he had gotten exactly what he had deserved. "You are dismissed for the evening, Jaeger. I will send Gunther down after dinner to chain you up for the night."

Eren saluted, shoulders horribly tense as he muttered a stiff, "Yes sir." He turned on his heel and left for the hall, but didn't miss the confused murmur that flitted across the room. The hallway was quiet with everyone out of their rooms and Eren felt some kind of morbid peace in being left alone after he had pulled a stunt like that. Even still, it seemed like forever before he reached the end of the spiraling staircase and into the dungeon. He shouldered open the gate, rusted bars rough against his arm as it creaked open.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, a wooden board with a sheet tossed carelessly over the surface. He set his hands on his knees, hunched over and expression firm for the longest time until a sob tore through him and the tears were coming hot and fast. He buried his face into his hands, choking on tears and hiccups bubbling up his throat. He felt clumsy and broken, only managing to calm down when he heard light footsteps echoing from the stairs. Rivaille came into few, looking unimpressed at Eren's state as he let himself into the cell. He was in front of Eren the next moment, fingers pressing against Eren's collarbone and gently leading him back.

"That was quite the performance, Eren," His words stung like venom and he spit out his name like a curse. Rivaille hand closed around the base of his throat and he shoved his head back, amusement crossing his features when a garbled cry spilled from Eren's lips.

"C-Corporal sir, I-I'm _sorry_- I didn't _mean_ to, _I just_-" He was cut off by another rough shove. Rivaille could hear the back of his head hit the cement, harshly he might add as Eren's expression crumpled with vulnerability. His fingers pressed harder, more insistent and his prints were sure to leave bruises. Finally he pulled away and left the teen gasping dryly for air.

"You're not sorry, you inconsiderate little _brat." _Eren could feel his chest ache and he reached forward to redeem himself, capture Rivaille for his own and voice everything he _loved_ about him and confess over and over until he recuperated his feelings. It was a selfish thought, but Eren decided he didn't care. He deserved at least a little happiness, right? His train of thought was cut short when thin fingers threaded through his hair, tugging until Eren relented and let out a pained yelp. "I saved your damn _life _and you repay me by embarrassing the both of us in front of my most trusted comrades? My squad, no less? How stupid can one kid get? Did your parents even raise you right?" Eren sputtered as Rivaille let go of his hair and went to work with chaining him up.

"They raised me perfectly fine, sir. I'm just entirely determined to make you mine." His gaze _hardened _if that was possible at this point, and his fingers hooked into the fading green fabric of Eren's shirt. He leaned forward and Eren met him halfway. Slender, soft lips collided with dry, cracked ones and Eren's inexperience shone through spectacularly. Eren tugged at his restraints, eager to _touch _and _feel _but only ended up rubbing his wrists raw.

Rivaille pried Eren's lips open with a skilled tongue and they kissed nice and slow. Eren was the first to retreat, breathless and red faced. He laughed dryly, sounding relieved even when Rivaille rose from the wooden bed and left the cell. He locked the gate in fluid movements, ones Eren felt like he could have admired for years, then left for the stairs.

Eren was all alone again, which proved no surprise. He lowered himself down, pulling the sheets over his chin to obtain some kind of warmth. His once lively eyes were now tired and satisfied, chest rising and falling with every quiet breath. He had gotten to kiss Corporal, _his _Corporal, and that was enough to thrill him out of sleep. He instead stared at the wall outside the cell, eyelids drooping but never closing as the time passed him by. When the sun rose, Petra had come down to free him.

With delicate hands, he was freed and let up to eat breakfast before an entire day of training with Rivaille. Mostly, Eren ended up flat on his ass was flaring cheeks. His head would be tilted up slightly, squinting slightly until Rivaille would lean down to offer him a quick peck to his lips.

_His Rivaille._


End file.
